


G.A.B.R.I.E.L.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [10]
Category: Gabriel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets look at the Archangel Gabriel now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.A.B.R.I.E.L.

G is for Golden,  
Your mighty wings are said to be.  
A is for Artful,  
A trickster we see.  
B is for Blatant,  
Innuendo is rife.  
R is for Risking,  
Just once, your life.  
I is for Impossible,  
You just can’t desist.  
E is for Emphatic,  
On fate you insist.  
L is for Likely,  
Your own role to resist.

Gabriel, god’s messenger and archangel you may be,  
But still a trickster, Loki, we see.  
Determined and pranking, your own way you’ll get,  
By nothing but snapping your fingers yet.

You play all your tricks to get back at those deserving it,  
But sometimes the tricks you play make them split.  
Cunning and playful, and charming by turn,  
Still for ill will’s vengeance you burn.

Quit playing tricks, and be who you SHOULD be,  
Show all creation what god meant us to see.  
Too late in the day you came back to your role,  
It had already taken Dean’s body, Sam’s soul.


End file.
